villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jessica Delacourt
Secretary Jessica Delacourt is one of the secondary antagonist of the 2013 film Elysium. She was the former boss of Kruger and the primary Secretary of Defense of the space station Elysium. She was portrayed by Jodie Foster, in her first villainous role. Biography Delacourt is the Secretary of Defense on the luxurious space station known as Elysium, where all of the rich and powerful people now live to avoid the dirty and overpopulated remains of Earth. She is incredibly ruthless and will do everything she can to prevent the citizens of Earth from trying to get to Elysium, even going as far as killing them. She also secretly plans to overthrow the President of Elysium, named Patel, and claim the position for herself. Delacourt employs a sleeper agent on Earth named Kruger whom she uses to destroy several spacecrafts heading to Elysium, all of which are carrying sick and elderly citizens who wish to reach Elysium to use its med bays (a medical device that can instantly heal virtually any illness or injury) and live a happy life of luxury. Delacourt's actions and her use of Kruger to carry out her dirty work (who is himself a convicted murderer, torturer and rapist) draw the attention of President Patel, who threatens to have Delacourt removed from office if she continues to dispose of innocent citizens in such a brutal manner. Kruger is fired, much to his dismay. Delacourt meets with John Carlyle, the corrupt CEO of Armadyne, a mega-corporation that built Elysium and provides much of its technology and weapons. He has come to persuade Delacourt to renew Armadyne's expired contract with Elysium but she has other plans in mind. She enlists him to write a special reboot sequence program for Elysium's main computer which can overwrite the whole system and enable Delacourt to encode herself as the new president. Carlyle accepts in return for having his company's contract renewed for the next 200 years. The next day, Carlyle completes the sequence and neurally uploads it into his brain and encrypts with a lethal protection program. However, Carlyle is hijacked and killed by rogues from earth as he makes his way to Elysium to deliver the program to Delacourt. Determined to recover the program, Delacourt later calls on Kruger to find and capture a citizen of Earth named Max Da Costa, who has managed to download the valuable data program to his head that can be used to make everyone a citizen of Elysium. Max confronts Kruger and he takes him on board his craft before flying him to Elysium, knowing that the data in his head is invaluable to the future Elysium. However, a fight breaks out and the aircraft crashes into a garden in Elysium, angering Delacourt. She scolds Kruger for his indiscreet approach before claiming that he is now useless to her, prompting him to stab Delacourt in the neck with a broken mirror shard. He then throws her into a storage room which Frey tries to save her but she refuses since her wound is too severe to be saved and she expresses remorse of her action and slowly dies from her injury. Gallery Jessica Delacourt.png|Delacourt receives news that several spacecrafts from Earth are travelling to Elysium Jessica Delacourt 2.png|Delacourt after giving her sleeper agent, Kruger, the order to destroy the spacecrafts Jessica Delacourt 3.png|Delacourt attending a meeting with President Patel Jessica Delacourt 4.png|Delacourt speaking with an Elysian citizen named John Carlyle Jessica Delacourt 5.png|Delacourt watches on a screen as Kruger attempts to capture Max Da Costa Jessica Delacourt 6.png|Delacourt orders her men to retrieve the data from inside Max's head, knowing the procedure will kill him Jessica Delacourt 7.png|Delacourt expresses her concern with Kruger's indiscreet actions before telling him that he is useless to her Jessica Delacourt 8.png|Delacourt after being stabbed in the neck by Kruger with a broken mirror shard Delacourt's death.png|Delacourt slowly bleeds from her injury and dies Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Misanthropes Category:Aristocrats Category:Usurper Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Elitist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Pawns Category:Science Fiction Villains